El amor, la Navidad, ella y yo
by The Cullen Christmas
Summary: La primera Navidad de Edward y Bella no se presenta fácil. El clima parece haberse puesto en su contra. ¿Conseguirán estar juntos en su primera Navidad? ¿Habrá sorpresas bajo el árbol?
1. Salvando la Navidad

_**ESTE FIC CONCURSA EN EL CONTEST "PERFECTA NAVIDAD" DE FFAD**_

_**NOMBRE DEL FIC: El amor, la Navidad, ella y yo.**_

_**Autoras: Karina Castillo y Noe Mallen**_

_**Capítulo escrito por Karina Castillo**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Nosotras solo jugamos un poquito con ellos, para que vosotras paséis un buen rato.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Debí saber que solo a mí me podía pasar esto. ¡Frustrada! Jalé mis cabellos.

Como si con eso arreglara todo, el aeropuerto está cerrado por el clima tan agitado y peligroso que se abrió paso cubriendo de nieve todo Seattle. Eran las 6 de la mañana, había despertado algo cansada, tras solo dormir 5 horas...

Disfrutando del regalo que tenia para Edward al platicarlo con mi hermana Alice, quien me había sacado prácticamente toda la verdad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Suspiré...si hubiera hecho caso a Edward en estos momentos estaría preparando la cena, esperándolo en casa.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi cara, nuestra primera navidad juntos y la había arruinado. Su voz me lo dijo todo cuando colgué tras darle la noticia de la cancelación del vuelo por mal tiempo.

Estaba en la banca sentada con mi maleta por un lado cuando pasé mis manos por mi cara desesperadamente, cerré los ojos para evitar estresarme mas eso no serviría de nada, respiré profundamente. Un clic vino a mi cabeza dejándome envolver por unos segundos, la voz de la abuela Marie llegó a mí: "Uno lucha por lo que quiere, agota su último aliento por conseguir lo que se propone".

Decidida a agotar todas mis alternativas me levanté positivamente y caminé hacia la salida del aeropuerto, una joven pelirroja iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, al parecer también estaba frustrada por el cierre temporal.

— ¿Mal día? —preguntó mirando mi cara.

—Definitivamente, sí —murmuré—, ¿pero también lo es para ti? —pregunté viendo su cara, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Tengo que volar a New York —hizo un puchero—. El estúpido clima se interpuso, voy alcanzar a un chico que al parecer rento una camioneta y va también hacia esos rumbos, así que trato de ir alcanzarlo y negociar con él para que tenga piedad y me lleve —me dijo sonriendo a medias.

Se oía estúpidamente imprudente. — ¿Lo conoces? —pregunté después de analizar las posibles ventajas.

—Mmm... ¿Se puede considerar conocerlo al haber platicado con él como por 2 horas?

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, definitivamente podría ser algo peligroso viajar con alguien totalmente desconocido. —Puede ser un asesino —le dije pensando en toda clase de posibilidades—. Un ladrón, secuestrador... Y la lista sigue —le dije preocupada.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, pero enserio tengo que llegar, él dijo que un amigo estaría dispuesto a volar en su avioneta y llevarnos a New York... Por fin me he reconciliado con mis padres, papá despertó hace una semana del coma, mis hermanos por fin me hablan y prometí estar ahí para ellos así que... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que estaban ahí pero que trató de retener y lo logró.

Entendí su punto de vista. —Sí, lo sé, yo también tengo urgentes motivos para llegar a Chicago —_ ¡por tu testarudez, estamos aquí!,_ me recordó mi queridísima amiga Conce "nótese el sarcasmo".

Ella me sonrió. —Por cierto, soy Victoria Sutherland. Si quieres podemos ir, alcanzarlo y convencerlo. Este chico se ve de fiar y soy buena juzgando.

Lo medité, si aceptaba y resultaba ser alguien de fiar podría llegar a tiempo y no arruinar la felicidad de Edward por ser tan terca; pero si no y resultaba ser algo peor...No solo mi vida estaba en juego. Decisiones, decisiones… Y no quedaba mucho tiempo tenía que tomar una rápidamente.

—De acuerdo. Soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella y vamos a buscarlo antes de que me arrepienta —ella asintió, estrechamos nuestras manos y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, buscando a nuestra posible salvación o pesadilla.

Caminamos hasta la quinta fila del estacionamiento donde divisé una camioneta, una Nitro y a un tipo acomodando sus maletas en la cajuela.

—Hey, Jacob —Victoria le gritó moviendo su mano en señal de saludo.

El hombre volteó. —Hola, tú de nuevo —él sonrío y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esta es mi amiga Bella —me presentó y el tipo volteó de nuevo a vernos. Era alto y fornido, su piel era aceitunada, sus ojos eran negros, el cabello lo tenía corto, era guapo, tal vez anduviera entre los 25 o 28.

—Hola, soy Jacob Black o Jake —una sonrisa sincera adornó su boca, estiró su mano a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella —él asintió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un segundo, cosa que me desconcertó. _¡Es un asesino!, _gritó Conce_, ¡corre!_

— ¿Eres algo de Charlie Swan? —dijo mirándome fijamente, parecía un cachorro de aparador al que veían atentamente para ser comprado o no.

Salí de mi trance y me obligué a responderle, _¿¡por que deje el gas pimienta en casa!?_ Lloriqueé internamente. —Mmm sí, es mi padre —contesté entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo lo supo? _¡Es Madan Sasu!,_ Conce respondió rodando los ojos…_ O algún agente de la CIA o FBI. ¡Solo tú tienes la suerte de atraer los peligros!... ¿_quieres callarte?, me distraes, le contesté.

—Soy el hijo de Billy Black —mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O".

— Vagamente te recuerdo...

—Sí —se rascó su cabello—, me fui de ahí cuando cumplí 8, mi mamá... Tomó decisiones por mí.

Sí, sabía perfectamente eso, Charlie había pasado hablando de eso y de la tristeza de Billy cuando su mujer se llevo a sus hijos.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se me ocurrió—. Es un gusto volver a verte —agregué, recordando vagamente cuando solíamos jugar hacer pasteles de lodo.

—No te disculpes, eso ya pasó y la relación con papá ahora es buena —asentí—. ¿Y bien, para que soy bueno? —preguntó mostrando esa sonrisa de "Colgate".

—Aaahh que bueno que se conocen, Bella pensaba que eras un asesino, o secuestrador o ladrón o… —Victoria se dio cuenta que había hablado de más y su cara se puso roja—. Lo siento, a veces se me va la boca.

_¡Trágame tierra! _pensé_, _miré a Jacob quien explotó en carcajadas tras unos segundos.

—Bueno… Me han dicho guapo, sexy, feo, pero nunca esos cumplidos… —dijo riendo.

Mordí mi labio, mis mejillas parecían calentadores en estos momentos.

—Lo siento… Yo…Este a mi favor digo, que no sabía quién eras.

—No te disculpes, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo en tu caso.

—Bueno, Bella tiene que ir a Chicago y yo a New York a donde tú también irás, querríamos saber si puedes negociar con tu amigo. Pagaré un precio justo con tal de llegar a mi destino y Bella también, ¿verdad? —Victoria me miró esperando que yo contestara.

—Sí, claro. Le pagaré con tal de llegar hoy a Chicago.

Jacob pareció pensárselo unos segundos, nos miró detenidamente y luego suspiró.

—Escuchen, hablaré con él. Estoy seguro que dirá que sí, pero quiero que sepan que esto es bajo su responsabilidad, él me llevara pero será bajo mi responsabilidad y sabiendo que puede ser peligroso debido al clima. Así que ustedes saben, pueden arriesgarse o esperar a que esto mejore y reanuden los vuelos y sinceramente así como veo, esto será hasta mañana, pero yo no puedo esperar tanto…

— ¿También tienes un motivo para llegar? —pregunté adivinando la expresión de tristeza en su cara.

Una sonrisa boba se extendió después de unos segundos en su cara. —Mi hijo nació ayer y no estuve ahí para ellos porque no había manera de volar y definitivamente no me voy a perder su primera navidad. Necesito recompensarlos por no haber estado para recibirlo, necesito verlo, cargarlo y saber que es real —la mujer que se casó con este hombre se había llevado un buen marido, suspiré pensando en Edward, él era tan perfecto.

—Enhorabuena por tu bebé —lo felicité dejándome sumergir en mis sueños.

—Gracias, ahora denme un segundo —saco su celular y comenzó a marcar, entró en una conversación con quien supongo era su amigo y piloto, decidimos alejarnos para darle privacidad.

— ¿Crees que acepte? —preguntó Victoria nerviosamente.

—Espero que sí —le contesté apretando su mano en señal de apoyo, ella me sonrío y sus ojos fueron de nuevo a Jacob quien seguía con la oreja pegada al teléfono. Tras unos minutos más que se me hicieron eternos, él colgó y volteó a vernos, estaba muy serio, y ahí mis esperanzas desaparecieron.

—Chicas… —tomó una respiración—. Yo en verdad lo lamento pero… —error murieron mis esperanzas definitivamente. No sé qué pasó después pero seguro nuestras caras eran tan miserables que él empezó a reírse de nosotras—. Lo siento —y siguió riéndose, Victoria y yo nos miramos fijamente y nos encogimos de hombros. _¡Genial! _gritó Conce_, no es ni un secuestrador, ni asesino, ni ladrón… ¡es un loco! _Y estuve de acuerdo con ella_._ —Hubieran visto sus caras, todo un poema. No resistí hacerlo, lo siento —y nosotras seguíamos sin entender, le lanzamos una mirada asesina, poniendo nuestros brazos en jarras, él comprendió nuestra posición—. Lo siento, era una broma… Seth dijo que sí podrían viajar con nosotros —estuve a nada de golpearlo por haberme asustado con una broma tan cruel, pero en lugar de eso corrí abrazarlo.

—Gracias, gracias —él correspondió a mi abrazo y después sentí otros brazos.

—Aaaaaahhh gracias, he de confesar que casi pateo tus bolas —Victoria le pellizcó la mejilla, como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Así que no vuelvas hacer una broma tan cruel, o juro que mi bota se meterá ahí donde no te da el sol —Jacob hizo una mueca muy chistosa al comprender lo que estaba diciendo Victoria y asintió.

—Bueno, ahora vámonos, debo conducir de aquí a Montana y son 4 horas de camino así que andando. Déjenme las ayudo a guardar sus maletas —asentimos y acomodamos mi maleta y la de Victoria, después de cerrar la cajuela, Jacob abrió las puertas para nosotros.

—Tú ve adelante, Bella —Vic me empujó prácticamente hacia mi asiento —lo siento pero nunca me ha gustado ir ahí —hizo un puchero que me recordó muchísimo a Alice, asentí y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad.

Jacob entró y también se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. —Bueno… Chicago, New York allá vamos —y con eso arrancó el vehículo.

Y si en verdad esperaba que llegara a mi destino que era el amor de mi vida, Edward. Aquel chico que me ayudó a levantarme tras caerme, gracias a mi torpeza, en una de mis tantas visitas al suelo. Cuando me habló con su voz aterciopelada, sentí vibrar todo mi cuerpo, una sensación extraña ya que nunca había sentido algo así, justificándoselo al clima de ese día, decidí dejarlo pasar…

Y cuando mis ojos se abrieron para agradecer a aquella persona, puedo asegurar que quedé maravillada de esas gemas verdes, que brillaban con tanta intensidad que te hacían perderte en ellas, esa sonrisa única y diferente a las demás.

Y desde ese día yo Isabella Marie Swan supe que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Anthony Cullen.

.

.

.

Uno piensa que el amor tiene medidas, pero es falso…

Cuando amas entregas sin medidas, sin condiciones y restricciones… es un Clic que haces con esa persona y desde ese entonces sabes que siempre estará en tus pensamientos.

Eso fue lo que me paso con Edward es como si mi ser lo reconociera, como si inconscientemente hubiera estado esperándolo y una vez que llego estuve completa.

.

.

.

Aun siento el sabor de nuestro primer beso, el mejor día de mi vida, cuando me pidió que fuera su novia.

Caminamos a la luz de la luna por las concurridas calles de Seattle, la noche era cálida algo raro en esa época del año.

Acabamos de salir de nuestra tercera cita, esta vez había sido el cine.

Estábamos pasando un parque cuando miles de fuegos pirotécnicos iluminaron el cielo, Edward me abrazo, me sentí protegida y querida ante ese simple gesto…

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y nuestros ojos se encontraron perdiéndose entre los sentimientos que reflejábamos…

—Desde que te conocí he quedado fascinado con tu encanto Bella, eres única y quiero verte crecer a mi lado…-tomo una respiración profunda – quería hacerlo de otra manera, pero ya no puedo esperar más… ¿Aceptarías ser mi Novia?- y como iba a decir que NO, si yo sentía lo mismo por él, sus ojos que parecían un libro abierto ante mi… mostraban tanto amor hacia mi persona, que me sentí dichosa y feliz.

—Si quiero —grité, lanzándome a sus brazos, el rió en mi cuello, despertando miles de sensaciones desconocidas.

— ¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó después de habernos separado. Asentí sin poder articular palabra y, como en una película, el acortó la distancia. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, supe que eran a él a quien pertenecerían, los movimientos lentos se hicieron rápidos, con su lengua delineó mis labios y pidió permiso para introducirla en mi boca, permiso al que accedí inmediatamente, una danza mágica y especial, pero como todo lo maravilloso, terminó cuando ambos necesitamos aire…

Edward junto su frente a la mía sin dejar de soltarme —No sabes cuánto había esperado este momento…— su voz aún era entrecortada, calmando sus respiraciones. —Eres exquisita.

Y ese lado que no sabía que tenía, salió por primera vez a flote —El mejor beso de mi vida… Pero basta de charlas, quiero besar a mi novio— y sin darle tregua, capture sus labios para volver a fundirnos en un solo…Desde ese día él era una droga a la que me hice adicta.

.

.

.

— ¿Sumergida en tus pensamientos, Bella? —preguntó Victoria, trayéndome de nuevo al presente.

Suspiré antes de responder. —Pensaba en mi novio —que bien se oía cada vez que lo llamaba así.

—Mmm…te entiendo. El amor nos hace estúpidos, pero de buena manera —la miré frunciendo el ceño por su gran comparación. —Pongo una cara de tonta pensando en James… —me dijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, supongo.

—Yo diría que nos hace sentir amados, felices, construimos nuestra propia historia de amor con sus altas y bajas, encontramos a nuestro príncipe azul o princesa, pero no es como en los cuentos de hadas…esto es de verdad…es mejor que en los libros que nos contaban nuestros abuelos…mucho mejor —sonreí ante el pensamiento de la abuela Marie— y como decía mi abuela _"soñar no cuesta nada…pero vivir la vida es mejor que la fantasía"-_

—Tienes razón —concordó Jacob quien venía atento escuchando,— ¿pero eres escritora o algo así? —preguntó con una sonrisita—, es que pareces una, la manera de expresarte, he conocido a algunos escritores y apuesto a que eres una de ellos —sus ojos penetrantes bailaban de alegría al ver que asentía con la cabeza.

—OOHHH, por dios —Victoria saltaba en el asiento trasero—, ¿qué historias has escrito?, deben de ser muy buenas, si así te expresas…imagina como plasmas- suspiró teatralmente —. Vamos, suelta información…

Sonreí antes de sumergirme en mi segunda pasión…

.

.

.

—Tengo hambre…tengo hambre… —era la cuarta vez que Victoria se quejaba y yo estaba igual que ella. Llevábamos un poco más de dos horas en el camino, pero no habíamos visto ninguna tienda en donde hacer una parada. Jacob dijo que demoraríamos unas 5 horas en llegar debido al clima —. Voy a morir de hambre —lloriqueó en el asiento trasero.

—Espero que haya una tienda por aquí, porque si no me comeré a Vic —dije a broma.

—chicas, no desesperen, según el GPS, a unos 40 minutos hay un pueblo. Seguro que hay una cafetería ahí o algún sitio donde vendan comida —nosotras asentimos y volvimos la vista a la carretera. Habíamos avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando el auto empezó hacer ruidos y a detenerse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mirando a Jacob, quien se hizo a un lado de la carretera.

—Esta cosa se paró… —abrió su puerta y se bajó, dirigiéndose hacia la parte delantera del auto donde lo destapó y abrió, después de un rato regresó—. No sé que tenga, todo está bien allá adelante —intentó hacerla arrancar y nada, frustrado golpeó el volante— ¡Cosa de porquería! ¡Arranca!, por eso odio rentar autos…

—Oye chico genio, ¿seguro que lo cargaste con suficiente gasolina? —preguntó Victoria, asomándose hacia el tablero.

—Mmm…no pregunté, pero estaba cargado hasta el tope, marcaba hasta aquí —nos hizo la seña para que viéramos. Victoria abrió los ojos de par en par, yo seguí la razón de su desconcierto y observe, _¡si tienes dos cabezas por qué no las usan para pensar", grito Conce, ¡hombres!._

—Mmm… Jacob, este tablero es diferente. Esa rayita y letra indican que el tanque está casi vacío —él abrió sus ojos de par en par y nos miró como esperando despertar de un sueño.

— ¿Están seguras? —nosotras solo asentimos—. Bueno… ya que no podemos empujar hasta el próximo pueblo…debemos esperar a que pase un carro y pedir aventón.

—Si no queda de otra…, caminar no está en mis opciones —dijo Victoria abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto.

Salí del auto y fui a recoger mi maleta, nos sentamos sobre ellas en lo que esperábamos a ver si alguien pasaba, aunque la carretera estaba más desierta que nada. Después de un rato mi estómago empezó a rugir de hambre, _perdóname _pensé_._

— ¡Ahí viene un camión! —el grito de Victoria me trajo a la realidad, me puse de pie y si, efectivamente, algo así como una caravana, venía a varios metros de nosotros.

—Hay que hacerle señas para que se pare —propuso Jacob. Asentí de acuerdo con él y empecé agitar mis manos como ellos, la caravana disminuyó la velocidad y justo cuando pensé que se detenía, volvió arrancar.

—Estuvimos tan cerca… —dije volviendo a sentarme en la maleta.

Oímos un ruido de motor de un auto y volteamos a ver. La caravana retrocedía y se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros, la puerta se abrió y, como en las películas de miedo, salió una persona con una máscara llena de hoyitos y una sierra eléctrica, era igualito a Jasón el de la película, pero nosotros no éramos ningunos estudiantes, _estoy soñando, estoy soñando_, pensé con desesperación, "_siento desilusionarte, pero no estamos soñando ya nos cargó la tostada", _Conce gritó peor que Victoria, ya la veía haciendo las maletas y huyendo de mi cabeza_._

Quedé paralizada. — ¡Mierda Santa! —el grito de Victoria retumbó por todo el lugar. Apuesto que hasta varias aves salieron volando al escuchar tremendos gritos—. Sabía que iba a morir, joven, bella y sin haber gozado de James… ¡Rayos! —gimoteo. Jacob se puso delante de nosotras para tratar de protegernos, hasta en sus últimos momentos iba a morir siendo un caballero.

—No nos mate, por favor —Victoria se arrodilló —, le juro que si nos mata, no irá al cielo, irá directo al infierno sin retorno — el sujeto estaba ahí, solo parado, sin decir nada, parecía una estatua. Pero vi que respiraba así que deseche el hecho de que lo fuera.

Después de unos minutos, caminó hacia nosotros, _¡Edward te amo!, _pensé deseando cuando cerré los ojos que sintiera el amor que sentía por ese hombre maravilloso_. _


	2. Deseo Navideño

_**ESTE FIC CONCURSA EN EL CONTEST "PERFECTA NAVIDAD" DE FFAD**_

_**NOMBRE DEL FIC: El amor, la Navidad, ella y yo.**_

_**Autoras: Karina Castillo y Noe Mallen**_

_**Capítulo escrito por Noe Mallen**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Nosotras solo jugamos un poquito con ellos, para que vosotras paséis un buen rato.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

La nieve cubría las calles. Era el típico clima invernal en Chicago, temperaturas bajo cero, hielo y nieve.

Llevaba toda la mañana mirando cada cinco minutos la pantalla de mi móvil, esperando ver cómo se encendía y aparecía su hermoso rostro en la pantalla. Necesitaba saber si conseguiría llegar para nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

Nos habíamos mudado aquí la pasada primavera, tras terminar nuestros estudios. Me habían ofrecido hacer mi residencia en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Chicago, y Bella no se lo había pensado ni un segundo. Cuando se lo dije, de inmediato sonrió y saltó a mis brazos.

— ¡Eso es genial, Edward! ¡Es una gran oportunidad para ti! —me había dicho en cuanto se lo conté.

—Pero tú… tú querías irte a Nueva York, sé que hay más oportunidades para ti allí, cielo. Puedo buscar más, hay más opciones…

—Yo quiero escribir, Edward. Puedo escribir en cualquier parte, es lo bueno de ser escritora. Estoy segura que encontraré algún trabajo en Chicago mientras consigo que me publiquen… tú eres mi oportunidad…

Había sonreído como un idiota. Esa era mi Bella, siempre pensando en los demás, antes que en ella misma. Adoraba que fuese tan generosa, pero también me preocupaba. Yo quería que ella fuese feliz.

Sonreí al recordarla. ¡Dios! No sabía que me había hecho esa mujer. Me había transformado completamente. La había conocido en Seattle, en la universidad. Yo estudiaba medicina y ella literatura. Se había caído en el campus. Una acera resbaladiza por la lluvia, el musgo y Bella eran una combinación segura para el desastre.

La vi caer. No se había tropezado con nada, simplemente resbaló. Se quedó tirada en el suelo, completamente inerte y yo corrí hacia donde ella estaba, asustado. Cuando llegué a su lado, me la encontré con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara. Tan pronto como le pregunté si se encontraba bien, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Tenía la esperanza de que nadie me hubiese visto —dijo a duras penas, mientras reía—, pensarás que soy un desastre…

En ese momento había abierto los ojos. Eran marrones —del color del chocolate caliente—, dulces y cariñosos. Le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y en ese momento se sonrojó. Creo que ahí me enamoré de ella, aún no sabía siquiera su nombre y ya había caído como un idiota en su red. Ya no existían más mujeres para mí. Todas las Tanyas, Irinas, Kates, Elizabeths, Marys o Sandys habían quedado atrás. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que ya no habría otra mujer para mí. Aquella menuda morena, de ojos dulces y sonrojo eterno se me había colado dentro.

El embrujo terminó cuando la oí quejarse.

—Creo que me he hecho un esguince —susurró.

—Déjame ver… —sonreí al ver que me miraba, reluctante—, estoy estudiando medicina, último año…

La ayudé a llegar a un banco de la plaza y me senté con ella, tomé su pierna con mis manos y la puse suavemente sobre las mías. Me fijé en sus zapatos y sonreí.

¿Cuántos años tenía? Parecía increíblemente joven con sus vaqueros y sus converse. Desaté lentamente la zapatilla y comprobé el estado de su tobillo. Estaba inflamado, pero no parecía haberse roto. La ayudé a llegar a su casa y se lo vendé, ya que se negó a que la llevase al hospital.

—Eres médico ¿no?, o al menos, estás estudiando para serlo… no creo que me mates si me lo tratas tú… —eso era lo que me había dicho, e internamente se lo agradecí a la deidad que fuese la que hubiese provocado que se cayera delante de mí, porque así podría tocar su piel.

Ese fue otro factor que se sumó a la ecuación de su embrujo. Su piel. Suave, nívea, hermosa…

Sonreí como un idiota cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la sala de descanso del hospital, con el móvil en la mano, recordando el momento en el que la había conocido.

Llevaba encerrado en el hospital las últimas treinta y seis horas. Un día y medio eterno que había discurrido entre accidentes de tráfico, traumas por caídas, quemaduras… aunque Nochebuena parece un día tranquilo, los médicos sabemos que no es así. Multitud de accidentes suceden esa noche, con las prisas de última hora, los problemas con el clima, el consumo de alcohol y la ansiedad.

Afortunadamente podría pasar el día de Navidad con ella. Había tenido que sacrificar la Nochebuena pero al menos mañana podría estar con mi Bella. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Estas iban a ser nuestras primeras Navidades juntos. Mientras no comenzamos a vivir juntos, cada uno pasaba las vacaciones con nuestras respectivas familias, yo en Chicago con mis padres, Carlisle y Esme y mi hermano Emmett. El pasado año se habían unido a nuestras reuniones la pareja de mi hermano, Rosalie, y su hermano mellizo, Jasper. Ellos habían perdido a sus padres hacía apenas un par de años, mientras estudiaban en Chicago. Jamás regresaron a su Texas natal y se sumaron a las tradiciones navideñas de los Cullen. También había venido a pasar la Noche Vieja con nosotros Alice, la hermana de Bella, y Jasper y ella habían conectado muy bien, de hecho, mantenían una relación a distancia, cosa que admiraba ya que me parecía realmente complicado.

Este año había convencido a Bella para permanecer en Chicago en Nochebuena y Navidad, no sin antes jurarle que iríamos a Forks en Año Nuevo, para ver a su familia. Aun así, pasar estas fechas lejos de ellos le resultaba difícil, por lo que había decidido ir a visitarlos el fin de semana y volver para celebrar la Nochebuena con nosotros.

El teléfono vibró en mi mano. Rápidamente lo miré y sonreí al ver su cara en la pantalla.

— ¿Bella? —suspiré aliviado—. ¿Dónde estás cielo?

—Lo siento, amor, no podré llegar a tiempo —dijo entre sollozos—. El aeropuerto de Seattle está cerrado por la tormenta de nieve. No sé cuándo podré volar.

—Pero… es nuestra primera Navidad juntos, cielo —protesté, un poco infantil—. ¡No puedes faltar!

—Lo sé —Bella lloraba tanto que costaba trabajo entenderla—. Lo siento tanto, Edward. Si no hubiese sido tan cabezota y te hubiese hecho caso…

—Ya está, Bella —traté de parecer resignado, pero la verdad es que me dolía pasar esta fecha apartado de ella. Mi sorpresa esperaba en nuestro apartamento, pero ahora tendría que esperar—. No te disgustes… no puedes controlar el clima…

—Intentaré llegar cuanto antes, pero la tormenta se ha puesto realmente fea… no sé cuándo abrirán las pistas de nuevo…

En ese momento escuché mi voz por megafonía.

—_Dr. Cullen, por favor, acuda al box tres. Dr. Cullen, box tres…_

—Lo siento, Bella, me llaman… tengo que dejarte…

—Te amo, Edward —dijo, con su suave voz.

—Y yo a ti, amor, con toda mi alma…

Apagué el teléfono y me dirigí a urgencias.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde la había vuelto a llamar. No se oía bien, pero creí entenderle que se quedaría en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto Sea Tac para poder llegar allí tan pronto como abrieran las pistas.

Decidí quedarme esa noche en el hospital. No tenía ganas de quedarme con mis padres yo solo, e irme para nuestra casa, estando tan vacía, no me parecía buena idea. Así que hablé con un compañero, que acababa de ser padre, y le cambié el turno. Él podría estar con su familia y a mí se me pasaría el tiempo más rápido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba totalmente destrozado.

Eran las siete de la mañana del día de Navidad. La noche había sido totalmente horrorosa. Siete accidentes de tráfico. La sala de urgencias había sido una auténtica locura.

Sonreí nostálgico al recordar cuáles habían sido mis planes.

Planeaba llegar a casa y tumbarme al lado de la mujer de mi vida. Quería hacerle el amor suavemente, y, antes de quedarnos dormidos, darle su regalo de Navidad. La pequeña cajita estaba escondida entre las ramas del árbol que Bella había decorado con tanto cariño. Escondía un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un diamante que esperaba simbolizase nuestro compromiso.

Sin embargo, Bella no estaba en casa, y mis planes para proponerle matrimonio tendrían que posponerse. Otra vez. Llevaba casi seis meses intentando hacer la PROPOSICIÓN, pero por un motivo u otro siempre se fastidiaba.

La primera vez iba a proponérselo en un restaurante, pero Bella se contagió de gastroenteritis y tuve que cancelar la reserva. No me pareció demasiado romántico proponérselo entre vómito y vómito. La segunda vez la llevé a patinar sobre hielo. Sí, lo sé, no fue una buena idea, acabó en el suelo de la pista con un dedo roto, nos pasamos el resto de la noche en el hospital, hasta que se lo enyesaron y la pude llevar a casa. No me pareció la mejor situación para plantearle "LA PREGUNTA", sólo de imaginarme contándoles a nuestros nietos como se lo había propuesto mientras le hacían una radiografía de su dedo meñique me entraba la risa. Intenté proponérselo en un viaje a Los Ángeles durante nuestras vacaciones, pero una medusa la picó y acabamos en urgencias con una urticaria de escándalo. De nuevo, no era la situación más romántica del mundo, así que había decidido esperar.

Este era mi cuarto intento, y se había chafado por la estúpida nieve. Ya comenzaba a parecer una misión imposible. Me reí al imaginarme a Ethan Hunt tratando de pedirle matrimonio a esta mujer. Sería más fácil saltar de un edificio en llamas que conseguir finalizar la dichosa petición de mano.

Una suave música salía de mi apartamento, estaba bastante alta para ser tan temprano en la mañana, y ya me imaginaba al Sr. Holmes, nuestro casero, gritándome por ser tan desconsiderado. ¿Habría estado sonando dos días completos seguidos?

Abrí la puerta y me encontré la sala llena de velas encendidas. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?

La música parecía salir de nuestro cuarto, así que atravesé el salón en cuatro zancadas y entré en nuestra habitación. Bella estaba desnuda encima de la cama. Sólo llevaba un gorrito de Papá Noel y había escrito en su abdomen "Tú regalo te espera aquí". Había dibujado una flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo y cuando la seguí con la mirada me di cuenta de que se había depilado completamente.

De repente la boca se me quedó seca. Trate de tragar, pero se me había formado una bola en la garganta que no me permitía hacer ese sencillo gesto. Además, mi polla se había puesto en posición de firmes como si ante mí estuviera un sargento del ejército en lugar de mi preciosa novia.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró, mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por su pecho—. ¿No vienes a coger tu regalo?

Asentí como un idiota, incapaz de articular una sola sílaba. Si alguien hubiera estado mirándome, podría jurar que era un tonto rematado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que la boca, de la que estaba seguro que de un momento a otro comenzarían a caer hilillos de saliva si no la cerraba pronto. Ante mis ojos estaba la visión más erótica que había visto jamás. La mujer de mi vida, desnuda, excitada y esperándome.

Debía ser el cansancio, porque los pechos de mi muy hermosa novia parecían más grandes, más rosados, incluso más atractivos si eso fuese posible. Bella toqueteaba sus pezones con sus manos, excitándolos, endureciéndolos para mí, y yo noté como mi muy dispuesto amigo pegaba saltos de alegría dentro de mis pantalones. Sus manos dejaron su pecho, bajando por su cintura, su cadera, hasta sus muslos, que abrió lentamente, enseñándome su dulce y rosado sexo. El deseo de pasar mi lengua por su carne era ya casi irresistible.

Un dedo se deslizó entre sus labios abiertos, húmedos, haciendo que mi corazón se saltase un latido, se introdujo entre sus pliegues, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, mientras su otra mano no dejaba de toquetear sus pechos. Estaba paralizado ante semejante visión, preguntándome a mí mismo, en algún lugar de mi mente, qué demonios estaba esperando que no estaba ya encima de ella.

¿Desde cuándo mi novia era tan atrevida?

Que nadie me malinterprete, el sexo con Bella era fantástico, pero jamás se había mostrado tan abiertamente, y yo había descubierto que me volvía loco. Ver cómo se daba placer a sí misma, ante mí, sin pudor ni vergüenza… me estaba poniendo a cien.

En su hermosa boca se había dibujado una "o", un gemido sordo que me mostraba lo cerca que estaba del climax.

_¡Ah, no!, eso no, eso sólo puedo provocarlo yo… _—pensé.

Me deshice de la corbata en un gesto furioso. La camisa le siguió, arranqué los botones de un tirón y la lancé por los aires, sin preocuparme de dónde caía. Desabroché el cinturón y en menos de un segundo los pantalones y ropa interior estaban en el suelo. Me acerqué a la cama rápidamente, pero Bella me hizo un gesto para que me quedase quieto en cuanto mis piernas tocaron el borde del colchón.

Se puso a cuatro patas y se deslizó por la cama hasta mí, como una gata. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos, mis abdominales, a medida que ella también se incorporaba. Su boca había quedado a tan solo unos milímetros de mi polla. Notaba su respiración en la punta, sentía su cálido aliento, llegando en olas a mi cuerpo. Me miró entre sus pestañas, y su lengua apareció entre los dientes, traviesa. Sus manos me sujetaron por la base y su lengua recorrió mi eje.

— ¡Dios, Bella!

Se separó de mi cuerpo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, sus manos se situaron en mi trasero y su boca me engulló entero.

— ¡Aaaahhh!, Bella, por favor…

Su lengua se movía, se retorcía, enroscándose, lamiendo, succionando. Sus manos recorrían mi piel, subiendo y bajando, arañándome casi, con desesperación.

—Para… para, Bella, amor… no podré aguantar mucho más —dije tras unos cuantos minutos de dulce tortura.

—Te necesito —gimió—, te quiero aquí —una de sus manos se perdió en el vértice de sus muslos.

—Sí… —ya no podía esperar más, yo también la necesitaba con urgencia, con desesperación. La hice girar, hasta que quedó boca abajo, tomé sus caderas con mis manos y la levanté. Ella se sostuvo sobre sus manos y me miró por encima de su hombro. Su melena castaña caía sobre su hermoso rostro, casi ocultándolo, pero dejándome ver sus preciosos ojos marrones, llenos de necesidad, de ansia.

Entré en ella con fuerza, y oí su gemido.

—Sí, por favor…

Miré extasiado el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban, me maravillé al contemplar cómo su cuerpo cobijaba al mío, como nos fundíamos en una sola persona. Sus redondas y perfectas nalgas estaban entre mis manos, apreté su carne y empujé aún más adentro. Gimió, y el delicioso sonido me excitó aún más si eso era posible. Seguí penetrándola, una y otra vez, hasta que los dos caímos exhaustos y saciados sobre la cama.

Acaricié su nuca, y besé la blanca piel de su hombro.

—Feliz Navidad, amor… —me levanté y le hice un gesto para que se quedase quieta. Corrí al salón, cogí la cajita del árbol y volví a su lado.

Bella me esperaba sentada en la cama, expectante, y también parecía nerviosa, inquieta.

—Edward… —comenzó a hablar, pero yo la silencié poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus carnosos labios, a la vez que dejaba la cajita sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Sé que no es muy caballeroso, pero… yo primero. Llevo meses queriendo hacer esto, Bella…

Abrió la caja muy despacio y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver el solitario que escondía. Me miró, nerviosa.

—Isabella Marie Swan, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, que apenas hace un año que vivimos juntos, pero sé que eres el amor de mi vida… más que eso, eres el amor de mi existencia, por eso… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Bella parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el diamante y sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

—Edward… yo… —suspiró—, primero tengo que contarte algo —dijo tendiéndome la cajita—, después me la darás, si sigues queriendo casarte conmigo…

Esperé lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque probablemente no fuesen más que unos segundos. ¿Qué sería lo que la haría dudar de mis intenciones? ¿Qué podría pasar que pudiese cambiar mis intenciones o mis sentimientos por ella?

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

—Creo que mis pistas no han sido demasiado buenas… —susurró, mientras señalaba el mensaje que había escrito en su vientre, aquella flecha tentadora que apuntaba a su intimidad.

—Bella… no entiendo nada, cariño… ¿qué sucede?

Ella suspiró y, nerviosa, salió de la cama.

—Ahora vuelvo… No te muevas —dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Apenas unos segundos más tarde estaba de vuelta, con una cajita envuelta en papel dorado en las manos—. Ábrelo.

Tomé el pequeño paquete en mis manos y lo abrí despacio. Guardaba una pequeña caja de cartón, en cuyo interior estaba un par de patucos de color blanco.

—Hmmmm…. Cielo —dije rascándome la cabeza—, creo que se han equivocado… yo calzo un número más grande…

Bella me miraba seria, sabía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia mi comentario, bufó y creí haberla oído murmurar un _"Conce tiene razón... ¡Hombres!"_. Tomo una larga inspiración y sujetando mi cara entre sus manos, me miró fijamente.

—Estoy embarazada, Edward…

¿Embarazada? _"Tu regalo te espera aquí" _¡Embarazada!

Una tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, mientras Bella se veía compungida, como esperando un desastre. Miré de nuevo el interior de la cajita, a aquel par de patucos y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría. _"Por Dios, Edward, eres tonto o es que dos días de trabajo te han dejado así" —_pensé. Me arrodillé en la cama, a su lado, y besé su barriguita. Ahí, dentro del amor de mi vida, crecía un ser, un pequeño ser creado por los dos. ¿Podría haber mejor regalo de Navidad? Tomé la cajita y la abrí, saqué el anillo y lo deslicé por su dedo.

Bella me miró, asombrada.

—Cariño, no me podrías haber dado un mejor regalo de Navidad. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que cambiaría de parecer? Te amo… no —me corregí—, os amo, a los dos.

La besé con ternura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, nos cubrí con el edredón y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento, del sublime momento en el que descubrí, que había algo incluso mejor que estar con la persona a la que amas, y ese algo era materializar ese amor en un pequeño ser, un bebé.

—Te amo, Bella —ella se recostó contra mi cuerpo y suspiró aliviada.

—Y yo a ti, Edward… y no puedo esperar para ser tu mujer.

La abracé aún más, si eso era posible, y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento.


	3. Sorpresas

_**NOMBRE DEL FIC: El amor, la Navidad, ella y yo.**_

_**Autoras: Karina Castillo y Noe Mallen**_

_**Capítulo escrito por Karina Castillo**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Nosotras solo jugamos un poquito con ellos, para que vosotras paséis un buen rato.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Ver dormir a Edward siempre ha sido una de mis cosas favoritas…

Saber que estuve a poco de no llegar y hacerlo triste un día tan especial, es algo que no podría olvidar jamás…

"_Y cómo olvidarlo", me respondió Conce, "si estuvimos a nada de morir de un infarto". _Y sí, tenía razón, a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de nuestra aventura en esta víspera navideña…

_Flash Black_

_Después de unos minutos, caminó hacia nosotros. ¡Edward te amo!, pensé deseando cuando cerré los ojos, que sintiera el amor que sentía por ese hombre maravilloso. _

_Pasaron los segundos y aún seguía viva, hasta que lo oí hablar —no quería asustarlos, la chica pellirroja no dejó explicarme— una voz que reconocería en donde quiera que fuera, se filtró por mis oídos, abrí los ojos apresuradamente y sí, definitivamente estaba en el cielo. Ese maravilloso hombre producto de muchos sueños húmedos, ese quien me hacía suspirar cada vez que lo veía en alguna película, programa, entrevista; estaba a vivo y a color, de carne y hueso, sus impenetrables esmeraldas nos veían fijamente con una sonrisa amable._

— _¡Robert Pattinson! —gritó Victoria echándose a correr hacia él –. ¡Oh Dios mío! Morí y estoy en el cielo. ¡Gracias Dios! —gritó mirando hacia arriba._

—_Victoria me temo que no estamos muertos y si es Robert Pattinson, actor derrite chicas —Jacob rodó los ojos—. ¿Y tú, Bella, no vas a gritar e ir corriendo ha asfixiarlo como lo hizo Vic? _

_Mmm… Mordí mi labio pensando seriamente en parecerle una loca fan más, pero después de unos segundos me dije: "al diablo lo que piensen de mí" y corrí hacia él y lo abracé. _

–_Es bueno saber que eres Robert y no Jason —él rió y juro por Dios que mis bragas se humedecieron. Comprendan, yo Amo a Edward, pero este es mi amor platónico, el hombre de los sueños de toda mujer. "¡Quien no vibre ante este dios griego…es lesbiana!", gritó Conce llevando un muy revelador atuendo. Yo estuve de acuerdo con ella._

—_Mmm… ¿Quieren soltarlo chicas? —otra voz que reconocería atravesó mis oídos._

—_Kristen Stewart —gritó Victoria a todo pulmón consiguiendo dejarnos sordos_—._ Sabía que fumar marihuana a la larga afectaría mi cerebro —se limpió sus ojos, como si eso mejora su visión_—._ El famoso Robsten ante mis ojos. Aaahh seré la envidia de muchos de sus fans. Yo, Victoria, abracé a Robert y estoy ahora apunto de abrazar a Kristen —y sin dar oportunidad de hablar corrió hasta ella y la abrazó a punto de asfixiarla como a Rob_—. _ Vi su película y estuvo… ¡Wooowww! Fue genial, increíble, sufrí ante la escena. ¡Les juro que casi me da un infarto! —y así siguió y siguió parloteando… Yo me perdí en Bear y ellos en una foto de una casa y bla bla bla…_

—_Victoria —la llamó Jacob—, ya basta —ella sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Lo siento, creo que se le cayó a su mamá de pequeña —Vic, fulminó con la mirada a Jacob, pero creo que luego lo meditó, y pensó que había acertado._

—_Mmm… Nada más porque es verdad no te golpeo —y como niña chiquita le sacó la lengua y se volteó a ver a Kristen, quien la miraba aguantando la risa por este par de locos que había encontrado como amigos._

— _¿Son así todo el tiempo? —me preguntó curiosamente._

—_Creo que muy en el fondo se quieren —respondí rompiendo a reír—. Viajamos hacia Montana ¿podrían darnos un aventón? — sugerí, porque una cosa es conocer a tus ídolos, pero había otra más importante que era llegar con Edward. Pensar en él me hizo ponerme triste, cómo desearía estar con él en estos momentos compartiendo las buenas noticias._

—_Claro está de paso hacia donde nosotros vamos —contestó Robert—, espero no les moleste viajar con dos perros abordo._

— _¡Aaahhhh Bear y Berni! —chilló Victoria—. ¡Oh por Dios! Es el mejor día de mi vida. Ni haber perdido mi virginidad a los diecisiete, fue tan emocionante como esto —y sin poder contenernos rompimos a carcajadas_—. Y_ además viajaré con Robert y Kristen —era una mezcla entre Rosalie y Alice, ¡lo juro! —. Soy una perra con mucha suerte —tenía que admitir que lo éramos. ¿Quién va por ahí y se encuentra en una caravana a Rob y Kris y sus mascotas? Eso es tener suerte, después de tantos percances._

"_¡Admítelo!" gritó Conce, "estás igual que ella, te apuesto lo que quieras a que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tú ya estás pidiéndole autógrafos. Es más, no sé por qué te aguantas, si se nota que te mueres por gritar de alegría"._

_Eso es más que obvio pero no voy a parecer una loca maniática y hacer que huyan y nos dejen a la deriva._

"_Buen punto", acordó Conce, "así que compórtate". Rodé mis ojos y decidí ignorarla._

_._

_._

_._

_Si viajar con Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart fue genial, pero ver cómo se besaban en vivo y directo fue ¡wow!, sin palabras. Como él se comportaba alrededor de ella, el ver como ella lo miraba como si fuera su sol, me hizo pensar en mí y en Edward todo el camino, ese amor que ellos tenían era igual de intenso y eterno que el de mi chico y yo._

_Y sus mascotas, ¡oh dios mío!, podría reconsiderar seriamente y aceptar que Edward comprara ese perro que tanto deseaba, claro tendríamos que entrenarlos para que pudieran adaptarse a nuestro ritmo._

"_Quita esa estúpida sonrisa, pareces patricio estrella". Conce estaba frustrada._

"_Déjame en paz", la contradije, "y no te hagas que bien que te mueres de envidia"._

_Cómprate una nueva vida y piérdete, susurre tratando de que no escuchara, pero falle…. Y aquí vamos pensé…_

"_¿Así me pagas a mi quien ha estado contigo desde… Mmm no me acuerdo desde cuándo pero ahí he estado… A mi, quién te dijo cuando te enamoraste de nuestro Edward, a mi quién te da consejos cada día, a mi quién atraviesa las batallas contigo de la mano y no te suelta, a mi quién…"_

"_¡Ey, ey, ey! Ya entendí. Lo siento, qué sensible andas..."_

"_Tu culpa", contestó sacándome la lengua._

"_Sí pero se supone que soy yo la que debe andar sensible no tú"._

"_Bueno alguna de las dos tiene que sacrificarse así que cállate. Y guarda muy bien los autógrafos del papacito de Pattinson"._

"_Y luego dices quién es la que pone la cara de tonta", rodé los ojos ante sus cambios hormonales._

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin habíamos llegado. ¡Oh sí! Ya casi… A nada de llegar a Chicago…_

_Robert y Kristen nos llevaron gentilmente hasta donde Seth tenía su avioneta, el camino hasta llegar ahí fue de lo más entretenido, ellos nos contaron un poco de su vida y nosotros les contamos nuestras historias de el por qué de andar vagando solos en un día de navidad, Kris hasta suspiró cuando cada uno terminó de contar por qué era tan importante llegar a nuestros destinos. Después de agradecerles varias veces el haberse tomado su tiempo para ayudarnos, salimos y abrazamos una vez más a las estrellas._

— _¡La aventura mas excitante que he tenido en la vida! —gritó Victoria riendo._

—_Yo te apoyo —contesté entusiasmadamente. "¡Y yo también!" gritó Conce con una camisa llena de corazoncitos. _

_Jacob solo bufó y rodó los ojos. "¡No entiendo a los hombres!" gritó Conce. _

—_Ni yo —murmuré yo._

_._

_._

_._

_Y ahora aquí estaba con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, a un lado mío iba Victoria quien tenía las uñas clavadas a su asiento y los ojos cerrados, y eso que dijo que ella no le temía a los aviones._

—_Muy bien chicas…. Chicago, allá vamos —dijo Jacob sentándose en su asiento._

—_Gracias, estoy tan emocionada, fue la mejor aventura que he tenido y agradezco haberlos encontrado —y era verdad a pesar del poco tiempo los consideraba unos buenos amigos—, pero mantendremos contacto, ¿verdad? —pregunté esperanzada._

—_Claro que siiiiiiiiiiii —chilló Victoria—. Tenemos que juntarnos en un futuro. _

—_Seguro que sí —apoyó Jacob._

—_Vamos a despegar —nos avisó Seth entrando en donde estábamos—. ¿Listos? —preguntó._

_Solo pude asentir ya que el clima no había mejorado, lo único bueno es que ya no llovía mucho, solo una ligera llovizna._

_Cerré los ojos y pedí con todas mis fuerzas que nos permitieran llegar a nuestros destinos sanos y salvos, no solo por mi si no por Edward, mi familia y la hermosa familia que formaríamos dentro de poco._

.

.

.

—_Bella —un ligero movimiento sentía en mi hombro—, Bella —volví a escuchar esa vocecita, que empezaba a ser molesta._

—_Bella, hemos llegado —al entender eso me levanté de golpe, tan rápidamente que un mareo vino a mí y sentí a alguien sostenerme._

—_Ey, tranquila —la voz de Jacob me hizo estabilizarme—. Creo que tú tienes el mismo mal que padeció Vanessa — dijo con una risita._

—_Muy gracioso —respondí sacándole la lengua. "Ahora es vidente", rodó los ojos Conce. _

"_Cállate", la reprendí, "sé gentil"._

"_Gentil mi trasero" dijo tras sentarse a leer el libro del Kamasutra._

"_Pervertida", le grité._

"_Mejor pervertida que puritana", me dijo sonriendo en señal de victoria._

—_Bella —me llamó Jacob pasando su mano por mi cara._

—_Mmm… Lo siento —. "Mira lo que provocas", acusé a Conce quien ni se inmutó, ella seguía devorando ese libro a una velocidad increíble—. ¿Decías que habíamos llegado? —pregunté pensando en que tal vez lo imaginé._

—_Así es, estamos en Chicago y ciento tener que irnos tan rápido pero son casi las tres de la tarde y tengo que llegar a New York._

—_Claro, muchas gracias por todo, los voy a echar de menos. Disfruten de este hermoso día de Navidad —Victoria me abrazó y Jacob se nos unió. _

—_Cuídate, nena. Toma —extendió una hoja—. Son los números de Jacob y míos, además de twitter, correo y facebook, no hay pretextos para no estar comunicados —aseguró con una sonrisa._

_Asentí reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir por su cuenta, Conce también tenía los ojos rojos. A pesar del poco tiempo que los traté se habían ganado un hueco en mi corazón y parte de mi cariño._

_El modo en que el destino te intercepta mandándote ángeles es sorprendente e inesperado._

_Amistades que se forjan de la noche a la mañana. Construidas a bases de pilares indestructibles que con el paso del tiempo solo se fortalecen._

_Llenas de cariño, amor, alegría, risas; y por qué no discusiones que se solucionan en segundos, bromas, tristezas, sin importar el tipo de sangre, color de piel, ojos, cabellos, cultura religiosa…_

_Y así contemplé a esas dos personas y agradecí el haberlos encontrado._

—_Ahora debo irme, aún debo preparar la sorpresa para Edward —suspiré, andaba media nostálgica—. Cuídense muchos y dale besos a Tyler —le dije a Jacob refiriéndome a su bebé. Él asintió y sin más bajé con mi maleta en la pista que habíamos aterrizado—. Gracias por todo, Seth —él me sonrío y sin más caminé hasta buscar un taxi en el cual poder llegar a casa. _

_Miré por última vez a Victoria y Jacob, quienes agitaron sus manos a modo de despedida._

_Como decía la abuela, meditó Conce: "__Es muy difícil encontrar un buen amigo, más difícil todavía dejarlo, e imposible olvidarlo"._

_Así es mi querida amiga, nunca te lo he dicho pero te quiero Conce._

"_Lo sabía… Lo sabía… Tú me quieres… Tú me quieres".__  
_

"_¡Oh por dios! Esa es la macarena. Creí que tenías mejores gustos", empecé a reír al verla bailar esa canción._

"_Cállate no arruines el momento"._

_Tomando su consejo decidí dejarla disfrutar…_

_._

_._

_._

_Después de agradecer al taxista, pensé varias veces en avisar a Edward pero pensándolo mucho mejor, decidí sorprenderlo, así que antes de llegar a casa me dirigí a comprar de todo para las grandes noticias que tenía compartir y después de todo sabría que le encantarían._

_Entré a mi casa que se encontraba solitaria y fría, una lágrima descendió al pensar en lo cerca que estuve de no haber llegado, puse el reproductor de música a sonar para relajarme con la canción favorita de Edward._

_Tarareaba la canción mientras cocinaba…_

_SO SHE SAID WHATS THE PROBLEM BABY? _

_(__ENTONCES ELLA DIJO, CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA BEBÈ?)_

_WHATS THE PROBLEM I DONT KNOW_

_(__CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA NO LO SÉ)_

_WELL, MAYBE IM IN LOVE _

_(__BUENO, QUIZÁS ESTOY ENAMORADO)_

_(LOVE)_

_(AMOR)_

_THINK ABOUT IT EVERY TIME_

_(__PIENSO EN ESO CADA MOMENTO)_

_I THINK ABOUT IT_

_(YO PIENSO EN ESO)_

_CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT_

_(__NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO)_

_HOW MUCH LONGER WILL IT TAKE TO CURE THIS?_

_(__CUANTO TIEMPO MAS VA A TOMAR CURAR ESTO?)_

_JUST TO CURE IT CAUSE I CANT IGNORE IT IF ITS LOVE _

_(__CURARLO PORQUE NO LO PUEDO IGNORAR SI ES AMOR)_

_(LOVE)_

_(EL AMOR)_

_MAKES ME WANNA TURN AROUND AND FACE ME BUT I DONT KNOW NOTHING _

_(__ME HACE GIRAR Y ENFRENTARME PERO NO SE NADA)_

_ABOUT LOVE_

_(__ACERCA DEL AMOR)_

_ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE _

_(__ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS)_

ACCIDENTALLY

_(__ACCIDENTALMENTE)__  
_

_IM IN LOVE, IM IN LOVE,_

_(ESTOY ENAMORADO, ESTOY ENAMORADO)_

_IM IN LOVE, IM IN LOVE,_

_(__ESTOY ENAMORADO, ESTOY ENAMORADO)_

_IM IN LOVE, IM IN LOVE,_

_(__ESTOY ENAMORADO, ESTOY ENAMORADO)_

ACCIDENTALLY

_(ACCIDENTALMENTE)_

_Terminé de meter el lomo de puerco al horno y puse la champagne a enfriar. _

_Una ducha me vendría de lo mejor, así que tras sacar el regalo para Edward y colocarlo junto al árbol, cogí mi bata de baño y encendí el jacuzzi esto sin duda me relajaría._

_Después de un espumoso baño, prendí las velas que había comprado y las dispersé por la sala y varias más en nuestra habitación, tomé mi bata de baño y tomando un plumón escribí "tu regalo espera aquí" con una flechita. Deje mi cabello suelto y sobre él me puse el gorrito de Papá Noel._

_._

_._

_._

_Mi corazón brinco cuando vi el Volvo entrar en el estacionamiento. Corrí a prender nuevamente la música y después acomodarme en la cama depositando la bata en una silla._

_Después de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, vi cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, y ahí estaba él con su bata aún puesta, se notaba algo cansado, pero sumamente sexy._

_Cuando nuestros ojos se toparon apareció su cara llena de confusión._

"_No soy un sueño, bebé", pensé para mí. _

_Disfruté cómo recorrió mi cuerpo, lo vi tragar en seco y mis ojos se fueron hacia su pantalón, "Eddy" parecía querer traspasar la tela y una sonrisa sexy le brindé._

—_Feliz Navidad —susurré, decidí volverlo un poquito más excitado y comencé a mover mis manos por mis pechos—. ¿No vienes a coger tu regalo? —pregunté extendiendo una mano hacia él._

_Fin del Flash Black_

De solo recordar lo que habíamos hecho hasta altas horas del amanecer sentía mis mejillas enrojecer, mordí mi labio preguntándome de dónde había salido esa Bella tan atrevida, "_seguramente habrán sido las hormonas", pensé._

"_Sí, échale la culpa al embarazo", dijo rodando los ojos Conce._

_Bufé._

Había sido una de las mejores Navidades de mi vida.

"_¡Oh Dios! ¿Te imaginas a Alice, Rosalie y Esme cuando se enteren que habrá boda?" Gimió Conce._

_Y hay dio paso al miedo por un momento de solo imaginarlo. "Déjame disfrutar mi paz. Vete a buscar al señor, Conce. Tomen conciencia y tengan muchos concecitos". _

_Ella actuó como una persona madura, sacándome el dedo de en medio, para después irse dignamente._

Volteé a ver a Edward quién aún lucía pacíficamente, tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara, su cabello cobrizo estaba más alborotado de lo normal, él estaba feliz con la noticia.

Era la misma cara que tenía cuando desperté y lo contemplé después de haber hecho él amor la primera vez.

Los recuerdos me embargaron reviviendo aquel maravilloso momento.

_FLASH BLACK_

_¡Oh sí! Yo, una chica de universidad, era virgen aún. Tenía la idea de esperar al indicado y valió la pena. _

"_Solo basta ver la cara que pones cada vez que recuerdas", contestó Conce; decidí dejarlo pasar por que era verdad._

_Llevábamos ocho meses de noviazgo y yo sentía que estaba lista para dar ese paso._

_Era fin de semana, Edward había sugerido pasarlo juntos alejados de nuestros compañeros de cuarto y yo asentí algo nerviosa, él me tranquilizó notando en seguida mi estado._

—_No haremos nada que tú no quieras —sus ojos eran tan sinceros—. Yo esperare todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, asentí sabiendo que era verdad. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Sí, lo era. Se acercó y depositó un beso en mi frente._

_Así que después de dejar una maleta en la cabaña que habíamos rentado. Salimos a cenar celebrando un "cumple mes" más de novios. No se rían, cuando estén enamoradas lo entenderán y si están ya, lo entienden._

_Edward me llevó a un muy lujoso restaurante de Seattle, cenamos amenamente entre una muy buena charla, bebimos champagne y sí, me sentía nerviosa, esta noche pensaba dar ese paso más que nos uniría._

_Después de pagar la cena, Edward dijo que tenía una sorpresa._

"_Y vaya que lo fue", suspiró Conce._

"_Oye, cállate, no interrumpas", ella prácticamente me fulminó con la mirada pero no importó._

_Como decía, la sorpresa fue el Mirador de Seattle. Dudé en subir, lo admito, era una cobarde a las alturas y a eso agreguémosle mi mala suerte… Un arma nuclear ante sus ojos._

_Admirar la hermosa ciudad donde vivíamos, acompañada del chico de mis sueños, fue todo un privilegio._

—_Te amo —susurró sobre mi oído._

—_Yo también te amo —nuestros ojos se encontraron y si alguna duda quedaba se evaporó al instante._

—_Vámonos —le pedí. Él asintió y salimos rumbo a la cabaña._

_Cuando llegamos, Edward me condujo hasta el sofá donde nos acurrucamos y empezamos a ver una película, cual no lo sé yo sinceramente estaba viendo a mi Película Favorita, a mi dios griego._

_Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, y esta vez fui yo la que inicié el beso. Nuestros labios se unieron en movimientos lentos y placenteros, su boca se entreabrió y colé mi lengua para iniciar una lucha contra la suya, la temperatura aumento segundos después, me atreví a explorar más allá. Colé mis manos por su camisa acariciando ese pecho marcado por las horas en el gimnasio._

_Mis manos apreciaron cada músculo de su torso, las deslicé hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón._

—_Princesa —la voz de Edward era ronca, endemoniadamente sexy—, princesa detente por favor…_

—_No quiero —protesté logrando desabrochar su pantalón._

—_Amor… —nos separó para que lo mirara—. No quiero que hagas nada de lo cual te puedas arrepentir, no tengo prisa. Yo solo quiero amarte pero quiero que estés segura, sin presiones. Si vinimos aquí fue para disfrutar, no tenemos que hacer el amor para hacerlo, bebé yo… No quiero que lo sientas una obligación por haber venido conmigo —y si suena muy loco y pervertido lo que voy a decir, pero esas palabras me hicieron humedecerme._

_Él tratando de ser un caballero, me sentía como la bruja del cuento tratando de robar su virginidad. Aunque yo sabía que él ya no era virgen y también sabía cómo se arrepentía de no haberme esperado. Y eso solo me hacía amarlo más._

—_Estoy segura —tomé su cara entre mis manos—. Quiero hacer el amor —besé sus labios—. Quiero que me hagas tuya — y supongo que vio mi sinceridad en mis ojos y en mis palabras, por que me besó con todo el amor del mundo, sentí cómo me tomó entre sus brazos y nos condujo hacia la habitación._

_Nos despojamos mutuamente de la ropa._

_Besó mi cuello marcando ligeramente con sus dientes: —Mía… —susurró para seguir bajando, y deteniéndose en mis pechos, donde los acarició como si fueran un rico chocolate; besó, mordió y lamió, enviando olas de placer a mi clítoris, me retorcí ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando._

—_Eres hermosa —su voz ronca, cargaba una sensualidad increíble._

_Continuó su recorrido desde mi vientre hasta mis muslos donde se detuvo acariciando mi monte de venus, abrió ligeramente mis pliegues e introdujo un dedo en mi interior; gemí al sentir un hormigueo._

—_Tan húmeda… —acortó la distancia que nos separaba y capturó mis labio., Amaba y disfrutaba placenteramente el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa, quería pertenecerle a él en cuerpo, por que mi alma ya la tenía._

_Un segundo dedo se unió y empezó un suave movimiento haciéndome estremecer, mis gemidos llenaron el ambiente: —Te… Necesito —conseguí decir entre gemidos—, por favor —rogué una vez más sintiendo que algo dentro de mi explotaría en cualquier momento._

_Edward se posicionó encima de mí abriendo mis piernas un poco más, su respiración estaba entrecortada: —Esto te dolerá un poco —asentí viendo con mis ojos su perfecto amigo, era grande. Esa palabra ahora se hacía poca cosa para comparar… Sí, mi novio estaba muy bien dotado, demasiado._

"_Uff… Este chico llegó temprano a la repartición de órganos y le dieron uno doble", Conce se relamió los labios, "disfruta por ambas. Somos unas suertudas". _

_Acercó su miembro a mi entrada donde lentamente lo empezó a introducir, era extraña esa intromisión a mi cuerpo, podía ver gotas de sudor en la frente de Edward debido a su concentración para no lastimarme: —Princesa… Lo siento —besó mis labios, y cuando iba a preguntar el por qué lo sentía..._

"_¡Oh Dios!" Gemimos al mismo tiendo Conce y yo. "Me está matando". Sentí mi cuerpo quebrarse, mordí mi labio reprimiendo las ganas de gritar por la agonía que sentía._

—_Amor, estás llorando… Voy a salirme… Lo siento —ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que se deslizaron por mi cara._

_Liberé mi labio para hablar. —No, deja acostumbrarme, el dolor pasará —él se quedo muy quieto tratando de ayudarme. _

"_Relájate", me aconsejó Conce y decidí hacerlo._

_Y sí, el dolor pasó y dio la bienvenida a la pasión que embargó mis sentidos, moví mis caderas motivándolo a seguir. Él entendió el mensaje y empezamos un baile, el baile más erótico que había visto en mi vida donde ambos éramos los participantes, nuestros gemidos, y nombres eran mezclados en una canción donde el amor era el principal protagonista._

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

_._

_._

_._

Y ahora lo veía claramente…

Vaya que había sido una Navidad llena de sorpresas, habíamos hecho el amor de una manera única e inolvidable y era la prometida de Edward Cullen…

"_Somos, querida", me corrigió Conce._

Rodé los ojos y contemplé el anillo que adornaba mi dedo anular.

Y lo mejor que pudiera pasarle a una mujer… Futura mamá.

Edward se había puesto feliz y sabía que sería un gran padre.

Saber que en mi vientre crecía una vida, que fue creada por al amor de sus padres, un milagro puro y nuestro, era algo maravilloso, un divino regalo, el cual debíamos amarlo y protegerlo y rodearlo de felicidad.

Sentí a Edward moverse su mano aún estaba rodeando mi cintura y la otra posicionada en mi vientre, donde nuestro pequeño o pequeña crecía.

—Buenos días —su voz me hizo mirarlo—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta? —preguntó abriendo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, que brillaban más que otros días.

—No mucho —respondí—. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—Mmm… De maravilla —respondió—. Con mis dos chicas, soy un suertudo —se incorporó un poco y besó mi vientre, ese gesto casi me derrite—. ¿Cómo está la princesa de papá? —puso su oreja y se quedó acariciando con una mano.

—Oye… ¿Cómo que princesa? —sus ojos me miraron con una sonrisa en su cara—. Pensé que yo era tu princesa —un puchero se dibujó en mi cara.

—Eras, amor. Ahora eres mi reina, mi princesa está aquí —acarició una vez más mi vientre.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que será niña? —entrecerré los ojos, yo quería un mini Edward.

—Fácil, yo nunca fallo así que no apuestes contra mi Swan —me besó los labios y esa sonrisa torcida apareció una vez más para deslúmbrame.

—Fanfarrón —refunfuñé.

"_Pero así lo amamos", suspiró Conce._

"_Así es mi querida Watson", respondí hablando con el corazón._

—Amor —me llamó mirándome a los ojos—, ¿y dime cómo llegaste? —preguntó de repente.

—Mmm… ¿En avión? —decidí probar mi buena suerte.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron cruzándose de brazos. —Quiero la verdad Isabella Marie Swan.

"_¡Madre santa!", gritó Conce. "Huye… Corre… Vuela… Hazlo rápido que nos va ahorcar cuando se entere de nuestras aventuras"._

"_De acuerdo contigo. Plan A: fuga…" grité internamente._

* * *

¿Que les parecio este capítulo?

Espero les haya gustado...

Yo ame a "Conce" XD

Agradecemos a cada una de ustedes por tomarse un tiempo libre, leer y dejarnos un RR, es bueno saber su opinión!

Hasta el proximo capïtulo Noe y Karina


	4. El séptimo círculo del infierno otra vez

_**ESTE FIC CONCURSA EN EL CONTEST "PERFECTA NAVIDAD" DE FFAD**_

_**NOMBRE DEL FIC: El amor, la Navidad, ella y yo.**_

_**Autoras: Karina Castillo y Noe Mallen**_

_**Capítulo escrito por Noe Mallen**_

_****__**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Nosotras solo jugamos un poquito con ellos, para que vosotras paséis un buen rato.**_

* * *

—¡Edward! Te juro, que cuando todo esto termine, ¡te la corto!

Los gritos de Bella eran atronadores, me miraba con rabia. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente e intenté secárselas con una gasa, pero me dio un manotazo y me aparto.

—¡No me toques! —chilló. ¿Pero que podía hacer yo aparte de permanecer a su lado y aguantarlo todo estoicamente?—. ¡Tuuuuuuuuu! No podías tener a tus soldaditos quietos ¿verdad, Cullen? Nooooooo…, el señor tenía que enviarlos al frente y que acertasen en la diana ¡No! La polla te la dejaré para que puedas mear ¡pero de que te corto los huevos, te los corto y se los doy de comer a los perros! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Joder, cómo duele esto! ¿¡Dónde está el puto anestesista!?

En ese momento, mi compañero de carrera había entrado en la habitación con una enfermera que le seguía con un carrito.

—Buenas tardes —nos saludó—, ¡ey, Edward! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —le sonreí tímidamente.

—¡Hola! ¡Aquí, abajo, en la cama! La parturienta dolorida ¡te importaría ponerme ya la puta epidural en lugar de ponerte a hablar con el culpable de todos mis males! —dijo mientras lo agarraba por la camisa.

—Perdón… —susurró un poco avergonzado mientras me miraba, compasivo.

Sí. Bella se transformaba en la niña del exorcista con cada contracción, solo faltaba que le girase la cabeza trescientos sesenta grados.

Se sentó en la cama y curvó la espalda, tal y como le había pedido mi compañero Mike para pincharla y poder administrarle de una vez la epidural. Traté de reconfortarla sujetando su mano, pero la apartó y me dirigió una mirada de odio.

—Conce tiene razón…. ¡Hombres! Sois todos unos cabrones, hijos de la gran p…

—¡Bella!

Me miró, y por un momento creí que volvía a ser mi Bella, la chica dulce y amable, pero en un segundo su enfado volvió.

—Puta… —dijo mientras me miraba, desafiante.

Mike ató los lazos que cerraban el camisón hospitalario que Bella estaba usando, la ayudó a recostarse, ajustó la dosis de anestesia necesaria y la miró, paciente.

—En unos minutos, dejará de doler. Te lo prometo. Solo notarás un poco de tensión con cada contracción, pero no será doloroso en absoluto. De todas formas, si ves que la dosis no es suficiente y te sientes incómoda o dolorida, díselo a una enfermera y volveré para ajustártela. ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Bella le miró como si fuese un héroe, mientras su gesto se iba dulcificando poco a poco.

—¿Más aliviada? —mi mujer asintió, feliz.

—Te amo, Dr. ….. eeeehhh —murmuró mientras miraba la placa identificativa del anestesista— ¡Newton!, eres mi hombre favorito en el mundo, mundial… —suspiró satisfecha.

Las horas que siguieron fueron tranquilas, hasta que la anestesia dejó de tener efecto. La ginecóloga que atendía a Bella pensó que sería preferible no administrarle más, así que estaba sufriendo las últimas contracciones.

Me situé a su lado cuando llegó el momento de pujar. Estaba sudada, las venas de su cuello se veían hinchadas y apretaba fuertemente los ojos en cada contracción. Se sujetaba a la barandilla de la cama con tanta fuerza que se marcaban los tendones de su muñeca.

De repente soltó su mano y me sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, bajándome a su altura. Resoplaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor.

—¡Tuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Hombre tenías que ser, cerdo! ¡Si te atreves a ponerme un solo dedo encima otra vez, te la arranco de cuajo!

—Bella, tranquila, respira tranquila, inspira, expira…

— ¡Qué respira tranquila ni que niños en vinagre! ¡No me jodas, Edward Cullen! ¡En tu puta vida! ¿Me has oído bien? ¡En tu puta vida vas a ponerme una mano encima otra vez! ¡Cabronazo! Conce tiene razón… el mejor de los hombres sólo merece que lo cuelguen de los huevos del pino más alto…

—Bella, no es para tanto, ahora lo ves así, pero después cuando todo pase…

—¡Que no es para tanto! ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? Cuanto tú expulses por la punta de la polla un melón sin dar un solo grito, entonces me creeré que no será para tanto… —miró a la ginecóloga, que sonreía—. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Helen? ¡Que no es para tanto!

Tuvo que callarse porque una nueva contracción llegó y tuvo que empujar. La ayudé sosteniendo una de sus piernas y cuando la contracción pasó, limpié el sudor de su frente.

—Te amo —le susurré—, no sabes cuánto te amo.

—Pues ahora mismo, yo quiero arrancarte las pelotas —un nuevo grito de dolor hizo que se callase de nuevo y volvió a pujar.

—La cabecita ya está aquí, Bella… tiene el cabello cobrizo como papá…

Sonreí. Mi pequeña se parecía a mí, tenía el cabello del mismo color que yo, solo esperaba que no fuese tan indomable como el mío, o peinarla sería una auténtica tortura. Todavía recordaba como Esme me perseguía por toda la casa para intentar peinar mi mata rebelde.

—No puedo más —se quejó Bella—, por lo que más quieras Helen, quítame ya este bebé de dentro…

—Venga Bella, queda poco, sólo un poco más y ya habremos terminado. Un par de empujoncitos y listo.

—Viene otra… mierda ¡esto duele! —se quejó.

—Lo sé, Bella, sé que duele… lo siento, amor —me dirigió una mirada de odio que parecía querer decirme _"más te vale que te calles, Cullen, o te quedarás sin pelotas"._

Un par de pujos más tarde, tal y como había dicho Helen, oímos el llanto de nuestra pequeña por primera vez.

—Papá… ¿quieres cortar el cordón? —Helen me tendía las tijeras quirúrgicas. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella y corté el cordón que unía a mi hija y su madre. Se llevaron a la pequeña para limpiarla, pesarla y medirla y yo volví al lado de mi mujer.

— ¿Edward? —por primera vez desde que habíamos ingresado Bella me llamaba por mi nombre en lugar del ya cariñoso apelativo de "cerdo" o "cabrón". También había utilizado un par de veces un lírico "hijodelagranputa".

—Dime, cielo…

— ¿Está bien? La niña ¿está bien?

En ese momento se acercó una enfermera con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Mi hija venía envuelta en una sábana verde, de las que se usan en el quirófano. Le habían puesto un gorrito rosa y limpiado un poco su cara. Me la entregó y yo me acerqué a Bella con ella en brazos.

—Es preciosa… —susurró—. Mi pequeña Renesmee Carlie Cullen…

Yo sonreí ante el trabalenguas que mi mujer había creado para que fuese el nombre de nuestra hija. Un homenaje a sus abuelos, para que siempre estuviesen presentes en su vida.

— ¿Los has llamado? ¿A mis padres?

—Sí… quería avisarlos pronto ya que tienen que coger un vuelo… mañana a primera hora tienen uno, estarán aquí hacia el mediodía. Avisaré a mis padres mañana por la mañana, ahora pasan de las tres de la mañana, dejaremos dormir a los abuelos ¿si, mi amor?

Bella asintió, tan cansada que no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Helen me hizo un gesto para que la siguiese al pasillo y allí me comentó como había ido todo. Había perdido bastante sangre y un parto tan largo la había agotado. Me pidió que la dejase dormir, se encargarían de Renesmee en el nido y la llevarían por la mañana a nuestra habitación. Esperé a que tuviesen a Bella lista para subir y la seguí. Dormía pacíficamente, después de más de doce horas de interminable parto.

La dejé descansando en la habitación y fui al nido. Podía a ver a nuestra hija a través del cristal. La habían limpiado bien y le habían puesto un pijamita de color rosa que habíamos traído de casa. Era una muñeca. Tenía unas pestañas largas, al igual que sus deditos que eran también muy largos. Sus mofletes eran redondeados y su boquita tenía la forma de un corazón regordito.

.

.

.

.

Cada vez que recordaba el parto de Renesmee, un escalofrío descendía por mi columna vertebral. Había sido una tortura que duró casi doce horas, doce horas de agonía para Bella, para mí fue como si me arrojasen al séptimo círculo del infierno, donde mi mujer lideraba las huestes demoníacas.

Sin embargo, una vez que nuestra hermosa princesa había nacido, mi Bella volvió a ser la mujer dulce que amo y venero. Pero si de algo me había servido esta experiencia era para estar bien seguro de que nunca, nunca más, volvería a pasar por algo parecido. No. Ya teníamos una preciosa niña y en mis planes no entraban más hijos.

Los cambios de humor de Bella durante el embarazo habían sido una tortura, y el parto una condena que me llegó a parecer eterna.

Sonreí al ver a mi pequeña sentada en una mantita en el suelo del salón, rodeada de sus juguetes favoritos. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, sobre un cojín, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. En sus manos estaba el libro del Lorax, que Bella leía con entusiasmo. Cambiaba de voz con cada personaje y mi pequeña aplaudía divertida.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella maravillosa Navidad, del día en que había conseguido comprometerme con el amor de mi vida y ella me había regalado lo más preciado. A mi hermosa niña…

Nessie tendió sus bracitos hacia mí, que la miraba pasmado desde el umbral.

— ¡Papi, papi! ¡Aúpa, papi!

—Ven aquí, tesoro… ¿Cómo están mis chicas? —pregunté, aunque sabía que Bella estaría cansada. Cuidaba de Nessie y escribía al mismo tiempo en nuestra casa. Tenía en proyecto un cuento infantil y la fecha de entrega estaba muy, muy próxima, por lo que Bella estaba francamente nerviosa.

—Llegas tarde… —aunque no había levantado la voz, sabía que estaba enfadada por su tono.

—Lo siento, nena… las urgencias hoy han sido una locura. Tuve que operar a un chico de quince años que fue atropellado por un coche.

—Al menos podrías haber llamado para avisarme de que llegarías tarde ¿no crees? Podría haberle pedido a Alice que me hiciese de canguro y trabajar un poco. Tengo que entregar el manuscrito en dos semanas y no tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir.

—De verdad que lo siento, Bella… te juro que…

—Deja de jurar —me cortó—, la próxima vez tenme en cuenta y avísame.

Se acercó a nosotros y dejó un suave beso en el pelo de nuestra hija. Tenía mi cabello, cobrizo pero en lugar de caer desordenado, tenía unos hermosos bucles que saltaban cuando andaba.

—Te quiero mucho, mi niña —susurró—. Mami va a trabajar un poco ahora…

—Bella… estoy muerto de sueño…

—Pues duérmela y luego duermes tú… son las doce de la noche y no he escrito una sola palabra en todo el día.

Bella salió disparada hacia su escritorio, se sentó en su ordenador y se puso unos auriculares. Sabía que en ese momento estaba escuchando la música que le ayudaba a centrarse y aislarse del resto del mundo. Pude ver lo concentrada que estaba, así que me retiré a nuestra habitación con Nessie y me tumbé con ella en nuestra cama. Mi niña parecía inquieta, y no quería dormir. Después de apagar las luces y cantar su nana favorita durante casi media hora, finalmente cayó rendida.

La llevé a su cunita, que estaba en la habitación contigua a la nuestra y bajé a la cocina para prepararle a Bella su té favorito: de manzana y canela. El aroma dulce de la infusión llenó la cocina y me hizo sentir en casa. Me acerqué a ella con la taza humeante en la mano, pero ni siquiera levantó la mirada del teclado. Siguió escribiendo como si no estuviese allí. Dejé el té a su lado, en el escritorio y besé el tope de su cabeza. Aparté un auricular de su oído y me agaché a su altura para susurrar:

—Lo siento, nena, debería haber llamado, o haber pedido que alguien te avisara. No volverá a ocurrir.

No me contestó, lo único que salió de su boca fue un sonido que parecía más un gruñido que una palabra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Bella tan enfadada, con un humor tan malo. Exactamente desde el primer trimestre del embarazo de Nessie. Las primeras semanas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Podía pasar de la dulzura a ser un ogro verde en lo que uno tarda en chascar los dedos.

Pero no podía ocurrir ¿verdad? No. Nos estábamos cuidando, de hecho era mi responsabilidad porque a Bella la píldora le sentaba fatal y habíamos descartado otros métodos por razones médicas.

Descarté la idea. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Prácticamente ninguna. Lo único que sucedía era que tenía que entregar su manuscrito y su marido lo había olvidado completamente. Estaba enfadada, y tenía derecho a estarlo. Últimamente me retrasaba muy a menudo. Cuando trabajas en urgencias uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar cuando estás a punto de terminar tu jornada. Pero tenía razón, lo mínimo sería avisarla para que pudiese buscar a alguien que le echase una mano con la niña mientras ella escribía.

Besé su mejilla y volví a la cama. No tardé mucho en caer redondo. El cansancio acumulado hizo que me quedase dormido prácticamente cuando mi cara tocó la almohada.

Los días pasaban, y Bella seguía bastante malhumorada. Apenas nos veíamos, cuando llegaba a casa, ella me daba a la niña para que me ocupara de ella y se dedicaba a escribir, sin hacerme caso. Todas las noches le llevaba su té y la besaba en la mejilla antes de darle las buenas noches y dejarle su espacio. Normalmente no volvía a la cama hasta el amanecer. Yo me llevaba a Nessie a la guardería del hospital y Bella pasaba a recogerla cuando se levantaba. Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros y las cosas no parecían mejorar, así que decidí hacerle un buen regalo esta navidad. Siempre se quejaba de su ordenador, decía que era muy lento, que una patata tendría un procesador más rápido, así que decidí que le compraría el último Mac que había salido al mercado. Mi futura escritora de éxito lo merecía todo.

Pasamos la Nochebuena en casa de mis padres, aunque en esta ocasión lo hicimos todos juntos, mis suegros, mis cuñados, todos allí, disfrutando de las vacaciones en familia. Pero Bella parecía preocupada… aunque trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien… algo no marchaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, se metió en el baño y se encerró. Eso no era normal. Bella solía dejar la puerta abierta, con su propensión a los accidentes, sobre todo sobre superficies resbaladizas, era mejor que nada se interpusiera en mi camino para ayudarla.

—Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, cariño…? —estaba francamente preocupado.

—Salgo ahora…

— ¿Estás bien? —volví a preguntar.

— ¡Te he dicho que salgo ahora!

El "ahora" habían sido más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuarenta y cinco minutos que permanecí sentado, a los pies de nuestra cama, mirando hacía la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera me había puesto el pijama. Estaba totalmente vestido y calzado, sentado allí, esperando que mi mujer saliese del cuarto de baño. Ya era demasiado, teníamos que hablar, la situación no podía seguir así.

Salió del baño, los ojos llorosos y rojos, la cara húmeda por las lágrimas que se secaba con el dorso de la mano. Se sonó los mocos con un pañuelo de papel, haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

—Me vas a odiar… —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? Llevas semanas rara, no hablamos, no hacemos nada juntos, me evitas todo lo que puedes, no duermes conmigo… ya has entregado el manuscrito, deberías tener tiempo para mí, también —protesté un poco enfadado, había intentado ser paciente, pero ya era demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo siento —dijo entre sollozos—, yo no quería que ocurriese…

— ¿No querías que ocurriese qué, Bella?

—Esto… no quería que ocurriese… —estaba muy, muy nerviosa—, pero pasó… son cosas que pasan, no las buscas, pero suceden…

— ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Bella? ¿Tienes un amante?

En ese momento, Bella levantó la mirada, horrorizada al principio, para después echarse a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Crees que te estoy engañando? —las risas subieron de volumen e intensidad hasta ser carcajadas histéricas.

—Pues ya me dirás qué es sino…

Bella me tendió un pequeño palito de plástico que tenía en la mano, no me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía hasta ese mismo momento.

—Estoy embarazada… otra vez… Edward.

Tomé el palito en mi mano y allí, en una insolente ventanita, dos putas rayas de color rosa se habían asomado. ¿Embarazada? ¿Otra vez? Recordé el breve momento, hacía unos días, en el que se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad, pero la había descartado enseguida. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Entonces me acordé del día en que se rompió. Hacía seis semanas, se nos había roto un condón. No le había dicho nada a Bella, era tan improbable que por una sola vez…

Mierda, soy médico, sé que solo hace falta UNA vez.

—Es solo que… no me lo explico —comenzó a decir—, quiero decir, siempre usamos condón…

—Uno se rompió… —susurré—, no te dije nada, porque no quería preocuparte. De todas formas, ¿Qué probabilidades había?

—Con tus soldaditos… ¡TODAS! ¡Joder, Edward! Tenía derecho a saberlo ¿no?

Me levanté corriendo y la besé. La abracé fuerte contra mi pecho y la besé hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

—Tú no querías otro bebé…

—No es que no quiera otro bebé, no quería pasar por el proceso de tener otro bebé, que es diferente. Cuando nació Nessie… bueno, fue un parto horrible para ti…

—Y para ti también, Edward… fui un ogro, la bruja de Blancanieves a mi lado era una bendita mujer.

Reí en su pelo. Sí, se había convertido en una bruja, pero era MI bruja.

—Te amo, Bella. Y estoy feliz, en serio. Todo irá mejor esta vez, sabemos que esperar y las cosas ya no nos cogerán por sorpresa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás contento? ¿Aunque tenga cambios de humor y me ponga gorda y redonda como una pelota?

—Eres mi pelota —dije sonriente, sin embargo ella se quedó muy seria, como si la hubiese ofendido, pero un segundo después una sonrisa asomó a su hermoso rostro y yo pude respirar tranquilo. La fiera no se había desatado esta vez.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí esta historia. Ha sido una aventura ponernos de acuerdo para llevarla a cabo, pero lo hemos hecho. Muchas gracias Karina por tu apoyo y tus consejos. Gracias mi Vero hermosa por ayudarnos beteando esta historia. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron esta pequeña historia, lectoras que nos dejaron su rr o lectoras fantasmas. Muchas gracias a todas.

Karina quiere agradecerle especialmente nuestra Beta: Verónica Pereyra..."gracias nena, tuviste mucha paciencia, en especial conmigo...Noe es una santa! XD"

Ni tan santa Karina, creo que ya te has hecho una idea jajajajaja

Y sin más nos despedimos, por ahora. Nos vemos en nuestras respectivas historias que podréis encontrar en los perfiles de Karina Castillo y Noe Mallen.

Y no sería yo si no me despidiese con un gran BIQUIÑOS!


End file.
